


Sunshine

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [14]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: You are my SunshineMy only SunshineYou me happy, when skies are greyYou'll never know dearHow much I love youPlease don't take my Sunshine away~You are my Sunshine~The most cruel fate one could ever have is to helplessly watch a loved one waste away into nothing in front of their eyes after they had their soul torn to shreds from their own sadness and loss.





	Sunshine

As the sun slowly rose in the horizon, gentle rays of sunshine caressed unhealthily pale skin and reflect off the fading blonde strands of uncombed hair. Dull, nearly dead blue eyes continued looking out of the window, searching— _ waiting—  _ for the being for which Chase Brody’s heart sings for to come home to him. The dark bags weighing heavily underneath his eyes spoke of countless sleepless nights as he waited in vigil in the same spot every single day, ignoring his family’s attempts to help him.

Watching one of their closest friends waste away into nothing with every passing second was both the most heartbreaking and frustratingly helpless state they have ever been.

“He’s still there?” The nearly unnoticeable tremble in Marvin’s whisper had Jackie swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Sometimes, the hero wanted to march up to Chase, grab him by the shoulders, and shake some life back into him. He wanted to scream ‘Do you think  **_He_ ** would have liked seeing you like this? Do you think Anti would have wanted for you to waste away like some living corpse because of him?’ right at his hollow face.

But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t stand to see those eyes, previously so full of life, dull and empty as if when Anti sacrificed himself for them—for  **_Chase_ ** —he ripped away a big part of Chase’s soul with him when he fell into the void.

Jackie looked away from the pitiful sight. His sky blue eyes meeting Marvin’s helpless sapphire colored eyes.

“I’m going to get Henrik to coax him to bed.” The hero instead said as an answer and looked away. He roughly shouldered past the magician (inside his mind, he apologized to Marvin for that) who was now approaching Chase with the intention of getting some food in him before the doctor brings him to his bed.

‘Anti… Come home soon you son of a glitch bitch. We need you.  **_Chase_ ** needs you.’ Jackie closed his eyes and prayed with all his heart that fate would lead the eldest ego back to them safely.

Memories of a soft conversation unintentionally overheard in the morning came unbidden to the front of his mind.

_ A hummed melody of ‘You Are My Sunshine’ was heard through the tiny gap of the door. It came from a slightly distorted voice he’d never expect it to come from, it was the softest thing Jackie had ever heard Anti make. _

_ A sleepy chuckle and the sounds of sheets shuffling from movement before there was a sigh of contentment. _

_ “I’m your sunshine?” Chase’s voice was still deep with sleep but it held a teasing hint. _

_ A telling pause before… _

_ “You’re my  _ **_everything.”_ ** _ The softest confession. _

_ “... Oh.” Chase’s voice trembled. _

_ A shushing whisper. _

_ “I love you.” Adoring, filled with unspoken promises of forever. _

_ He didn’t even have to see the demon’s face to know that he meant every bit of the next four words. _

_ “I love you too.” A promise of eternity. Unfaltering confidence and determination that he will do everything to give his beloved everything that he could ever wish for no matter what. _

Jackie brought himself back to the present, letting out a shuddering breath.

The house seemed so much colder now.

‘Bring him home, Fate. Bring him back to his heart’s home.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> If you also have any questions or request, send me an ask over at my asherranceoftheheart tumblr blog!


End file.
